I'll stay
by Wild But Innocent
Summary: For the first time since she'd entered the league, Lux was forced to fight in the top lane. The man she had to face was one of Demacia's biggest rivals... and the battle didn't go as she expected. - One shot


**Note: My first League fanfic. This couple has been stuck in my mind forever and I just wanted to write it out. This is a (pretty huge) one shot! **  
><strong>I hope you enjoy<strong>** it, reviews are welcome! **

* * *

><p>'Lux…You have to go top lane today.'<p>

'What?' Lux looked at her summoner through the screen, her eyes wide with surprise. She never went top lane! Every once in a while she got summoned for the support role, but she usually went mid lane – she was a mage after all!

'I locked you in already, sorry girl. Zed is calling mid lane and he'll kill me if I ruin his plans. You know him… Evil son of a bitch.'

Lux sighed and sat down. Hopefully she was against someone who would be an easy opponent. From her brother Garen she'd heard that top lane was very difficult, mainly because there were so many different opponents. Tanks, fighters, assassins, and sometimes even mages like Lissandra or Kennen. She smiled when she thought of the little furry ball racing across the battlefield screaming 'yes, yes yes!' He was tiny and cute – but a deadly ninja at the same time. She figured that out for herself a couple of times already, when she was forced to fight him in the middle lane.

But today, for the first time in her life, she had to go to the top lane. She crossed her fingers that she'd have to face Azir or another mage. But as long as she didn't have to fight someone tanky, she'd be okay. And hopefully it wouldn't be a Noxian… Like Ezreal always said: 'Noxians… I hate those guys.' She and him were very close, but they weren't more than friends. He was definitely in love with someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who exactly that was. He refused to tell her anything about his love life anyway. Oh well… She'd find out one day. She herself didn't have a loved one yet. Actually she never really craved it, because she always thought she would want to fall for someone, and not just be with a man because she didn't want to be alone. She wanted it to be real and completely focused on that one person. But when exactly that special man would show up in her life, she didn't know. And at this point, she didn't care. She had battles to focus on and new spells to learn.

Before she could think any more, they were waiting in line for the battle to start. She looked at the list to see who had been summoned to fight against her.

Her heart sank to her toes as she fell on her knees. 'No… no! NO WAY!' she screamed. 'Not that man!'  
>Zed looked at her from the side. 'Stop crying.'<p>

Her eyes lit up as she yelled: 'I am not crying! I am scared!'

'You'll be fine. Just land your bindings and he won't be able to do a thing.'

'Please switch with me?' she begged when she saw Zed had to face Teemo. She could take that hamster, but not the man she had to fight now.

'Stop whining honey!' she heard Sarah Fortune's voice from the side. 'We have a strong team. Me and Morg are going to crush Varus and Janna.'

They did have a strong team, Lux realized. They had the perfect amount of attack damage, ability power and tankiness. She decided she was going to have to face her fears and stand up to them.  
>'Okay. I am going to do this. Rek'Sai, can you come gank my lane a lot? Please?' Her girly voice made the sand monster turn her head and give an approving grumble as a response. 'Thank you!' Lux shrieked.<br>In her mind she noted she'd have to get a Rod of Ages instead of her usual Chalice of Harmony, so her opponent would have a harder time taking her down. And of course she'd have to get lots of armor. Her opponent was the perfect combination of damage and tankiness – the combination everyone feared. And on him it was even scarier… A chill went down her spine when she thought about the man she had to face.  
>The man everyone feared, the deadly Noxian general… <em>Darius<em>.

x x x

'Lux! Hurry up, girl!' She heard Sarah Fortune scream from the bottom lane.

For how long had she been standing here?

'Thirty seconds until minions spawn,' she heard the female voice over the battlefield. She let out a yelp as she grabbed her usual Doran's ring and her two health potions. She plucked a sight ward from the shop while running out hastily, to be out of the base before the minions would arrive.

Rek'Sai implied she needed help with her blue buff, so Lux walked through the new gate to get a quicker route to the jungle. Zed was standing there too, waiting for the big monster to spawn.

When it did, she hit it a couple of times with her basic attacks until she was sure Rek'Sai got it covered, before running off to her lane. She needed Rek'Sai to gank a lot, so it was better to help her secure her buffs so she could help Lux later.

Her mind tried to remember the things her brother had told her about the opponents he'd faced over the years. Lux had been on the Fields of Justice for a couple of years too, that's why she would feel like a failure if she would lose her lane today.

Nervously she ran past her last tower, her light wand shaking in her hand. Her minions were fighting already, and she didn't see a sign of the Noxian general anywhere. She started to kill the minions, and when she had killed three, a big shadow arose across from her. Her breath got stuck in her throat when she looked into the face of Darius. His green eyes looked at her furiously. 'Noxus will rise!' he screamed, and the depth of his voice made her shudder.

'Hi,' was all she could say. She tried to make her voice sound lighthearted, but it came out scared.

He raised his eyebrows, before he chopped off a minion's head with his enormous axe. His armor looked so heavy, she wondered how he could carry all of that and still move normally. He must have a well-trained body, she thought.

'I never think about losing,' she yelled to herself. 'Focus on the battle!'

Darius stopped and laughed. 'You're a Crownguard, aren't you? Garen's little sister?'

All of a sudden she got angry with herself for being so scared. She'd show him her true powers; she'd defend the honors of Demacia, even if the League told the champions to keep their home states out of the fights. The League stood on itself and had nothing to do with where the champions came from – this whole thing was supposed to be a way to let out everyone's anger, and for everyone to get a fair chance. But she was still a Demacian after all – and she would defend her honor. Especially against this Noxian.

She threw a big orb of light that landed at the general's feet, detonated it and threw a basic attack at him. His health went down a third, which made her proud. But she didn't have a long time to celebrate her moment of happiness, because she felt his axe behind her back as he pulled her towards him. 'Ouch!' she yelped. His axe hurt a lot, and she was happy that the League had provided magical barriers for everyone, so no one could actually die – they would just respawn when they got defeated by their opponents. She took one of her red potions out of her pocket and chucked on it, she saw him do the same.

After that, she tried to stay out of his range, knowing she had the advantage if she stayed out of reach. With her spells she killed the minions, giving her lane an advantage. But when she saw her own minions push to his tower, she backed off a little, knowing that Xin Zhao could come in any second from the river to jump on her. He was Demacian too, but in the League it was all about which team you were on. And this time he was on Darius' team – so he would come to kill her, just as she would kill him. After the battles everyone had a drink together and forgot about the fights, because no one actually died. Although sometimes she was afraid that one of the Noxians would come into her room and kill her… for real.

What she feared, actually turned out to be true, when she saw Xin's big spear stick out of the bushes. 'Hey Xin,' she yelled with her highest voice, 'I would back up a little into that bush if I were you, I can see your spear!'

'That sounds wrong!' he yelled back and they laughed. She saw him run away and she smiled while she threw her ward in the bush, just to be sure.

Darius had been gone for a while, and she looked into her pockets to see her money. She had enough to buy a Catalyst the Protector and some basic boots. Health and mana were more important than ability power for now – she needed to survive against this raging hot man.

While she backed to her base and got her items, she wondered why she thought he was 'hot'. Probably in the sense of fire, he was angry all the time, and always screaming about Noxus. She grinned as she arrived back into her lane, threw a binding around him and then a basic attack, followed by her orb of twisted light, detonating it and giving him another basic attack. She loved how her basic attacks consumed her light energy, hurting her opponent even more. But his face didn't even show the slightest hint of pain.  
>She looked at the big screen hovering above the battlefield and saw he had bought his mercury's treads early, just to have more magic resistance. Suddenly she noticed she got too far in range of the big soldier again - her eyes widened when she looked at him, they were met with a big grin on his face. 'I am not done with you yet, Crownguard girl!' His axe swept her towards her again and he swung it around, cutting the skin on her stomach. She threw a light binding onto him, but because of his boots it didn't last long enough. She then tried to throw out all her abilities, landing basic attacks in between each one. Her shield protected her in the meantime. Their health bars were both low when she looked at him, his imposing posture heading over to her. His green eyes sent a shiver down her spine. If he would've been Demacian she would've thought he was quite handsome, in a manly and rough way. But he wasn't. He was from Noxus. He was the enemy.<p>

He jumped up in the air with his axe above his head, ready to kill her with his ultimate ability. She felt the energy inside her rise – she would die anyway - and she charged up all her magic, loading her own ultimate ability. 'Demaciaaa!' escaped her lips, much like her brother always used to do. The final spark beamed across the top lane as she felt his axe dig into her flesh.

'You have been slain,' she heard the female voice say while she regained health at the base. 'No shit, Sherlock,' she mumbled. She then covered her mouth, hoping nobody had heard her curse. A Crownguard didn't curse. 'An enemy has been slain,' followed right after and she looked up through her grey vision to see that Miss Fortune had killed Varus. 'Double kill!' Janna was out too.

'Good job,' she yelled across the map.

At least their damage carry was doing well, she thought.

'You have slain an enemy.'

_What?_ She got confused and looked up at the screen. Because of the sequence of kills happening in a short time, the voice announcer took her time working through all of them.

She had killed Darius? Then she saw it. Her portrait and his, showing her that she killed him too. They both killed each other…

She grabbed her rod of ages and her sorcerer's shoes and ran back towards the top lane as soon as she respawned. Actually she was quite content now with her place in top lane. She wondered if she could kill him again. Garen would be proud of her when he would hear that she killed Darius during a League battle!

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him hammering on her tower. Of course – he had the teleport spell and was able to get back to the lane faster. She had taken heal besides flash, because she was so frightened of him…

Another binding landed around him as she tried to protect her tower. But it was no use. 'You're not just getting away with killing me, Luxanna,' he screamed while his axe landed one last time before the tower fell. Angrily she looked at him. 'Don't be mean!' she yelled.

He frowned and a big grin appeared on his face as he put down his axe to lean on it. 'I am mean? Is that really what you just called me? You don't know anything, I can tell you that!' His deep voice sent vibrations through her skin. 'Why don't I know anything?' she yelled back.

'You have lived a happy royal life since you were born, you're spoiled. You don't even know what it's like to grow up on the streets, having to work your way up to get somewhere in life. Now forgive me for taking your tower. And for killing you again right now!' He lifted his axe and at the same moment Lux heard Rek'Sai's battle cry, knowing she would come to help.  
>Darius heard it too, lowered his weapon, looking around. From under the ground came the sand monster, knocking him up in the air and giving Lux time to use her magic. But somehow he still managed to stay alive through all of it, pulled both of them in and swung around. 'For NOXUS!' he screamed while using his ultimate ability on both of them in a row.<p>

'Enemy double kill!'  
>Before Lux knew what was happening, her vision was grey again and she let out a frustrated yell. 'Why!? Why does he have to be so strong? It's not fair!'<p>

She didn't have a lot of money yet to get a new item, so she opted for some potions and simple Cloth Armor, giving her a little bit more armor. She would build it up to a Zhonya's Hourglass, which would give her even more armor and ability power against Darius. While she waited to respawn, she thought about the muscular man she had to face.

She wondered how old he was. _Probably around thirty-five_, she thought. She herself was twenty-two, one of the youngest champions in the League. But she had proven herself worthy. Not against this big hunk of a man though. _He was strength itself…_

'Lux! We need you! What the hell are you doing?!' Morgana yelled at her while asking for assistance in the middle lane. Zed had walked into another poisoned shroom and was running after the yordle.

Lux jumped up and ran towards her team, her cheeks flushed. What was she thinking about? It was like the Noxian general slowly started to consume her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about his words about her past. _Was he right?_ Maybe he was right; her life has always been easy… But she didn't know he was brought up on the streets – she'd heard some of it from Draven, Darius' brother, but she didn't know that it was actually true. Draven was quite the entertainer, so he could've just told that story to make everyone respect him more. But so it was true… Darius and Draven had to get by, begging for money from strangers and working their butts off since they were kids…

She didn't know why, but she felt her respect for him grow. He was very intimidating, but he had to work hard to get where he was right now in his life.

Without thinking she sent her abilities into the enemy team, giving her a double kill and helping out her teammates by shielding them and binding the opponents. Darius still hadn't died, but she wanted him to. She wanted to show him that she was strong too, even if she didn't have the past that he's had. She held him in place with her bindings again and charged up her ultimate ability, sending a laser through the sky. 'Triple kill!'

'Yesssss!' She shouted and threw her hands up in the air. She got him!

Suddenly she felt a hot breath against her neck and she turned around. The deep green eyes stared into hers. 'What?!' she cried. Then she looked up at the screen, confused. _Wait_… She had killed Xin Zhao, who was running back to base with almost no health left…

'Nice move,' Darius grunted in her ear. She couldn't help it, but she shuddered when he did that. She couldn't move, and she didn't want to. All her abilities, except her ultimate, were up and ready to go, but she let him swing his axe and grab her. Her eyes were still locked with his when he finally threw her on the ground to finish her off.

x x x

After the match the two teams were forced into the same lounge to congratulate the winning team. Lux' team had lost, because her mind was wandering all over the place in the last few minutes of the match. She just couldn't get those intense green eyes out of her head, and she hated herself for it.

Darius' team praised him as the hero and he just nodded and took the compliments. Lux sat down on one of the benches while she looked at him. Frustrated she burrowed her face in her hands, knowing that her team could've won if she wasn't so distracted.

With a sigh she stood up and shook hands with everyone, except for Darius. Teemo told her she did a good job with the triple kill, which made her smile. He was evil as hell, but still kind of cute in a way. All the summoners referred to him as 'satan', which always made her laugh. And those summoners didn't even know the pain you can feel when you actually walk into one of those poisonous mushrooms… They just cried about their champion dying, without even experiencing it themselves.  
>At times like these, when she was against Teemo and Darius, she was happy she wore full body clothing, and not one of those barely covering tops like Morgana and Sarah Fortune always wore. Demacia was known for delivering decently clothed champions, especially the female champions born there. Like Quinn, Vayne and Fiora. And, of course, Lux.<br>Some of the champions associated with Demacia, like Shyvana and Sona, could use some covering up – but in the end that wasn't Demacia's decision, it was their own to make. _Plus Shyvana must be hot all the time, being a half dragon and stuff, so in her case it makes sense_._ Sona can't talk, so maybe she needs her cleavage to get some attention? _Lux wondered.  
>But she was happy that the people of her birth place took good care of their people.<p>

'You didn't congratulate me yet.'

A deep voice got her out of her train of thought and she jumped up. In the room was just Darius, everyone else had left.

'Where is everyone?' was her first reaction.

'They left. You didn't congratulate me yet,' he said, more demanding.

'Okay, okay, mister Noxus. Congratulations on your victory!'

Her face turned red from anger and she put her hand on the door and pushed, but it wouldn't open. 'Why won't it open…' she hissed. She fondled on the doorknob, but it didn't move.

'You stayed too long. Everything locks up after ten minutes after the match. You congratulate, you go. Common known rules.'

'I knew that! When will it open again?' Her voice sounded panicked, and she got even more upset when she saw his smirk. 'What are you laughing at?'

'It won't open until tomorrow morning, when the next match starts.'

'What?! What kind of stupid rule is that? Did someone set me up for this?' Then she turned around. 'You're going to kill me, aren't you?'

'Calm down, lady.' He was still sitting down, his elbows resting on his slightly parted knees. He still wore all his armor. Somehow he looked like he didn't care at all, his eyes were resting on her panicked face. She turned around and channeled all the leftover magic she still had in her on the door, but it still would not budge.  
>'After a match I need to recharge,' she sighed. 'If I had to do this before a match, I'd be able to do that just fine. But now I am tired… Can't you do it?' she opted as she turned around to face him again. He shook his head. 'Nope. They know the powers we all have, they need the fields to be closed off with a lot of force. Safety measures. My axe wouldn't even make a scratch.'<p>

'Then why didn't they see us in here? It's only been ten minutes! Surely someone is going to find us before everything is locked down for the night! Right? RIGHT?' Panic made her voice tremble as she slid down onto the floor against the door.  
>'Great,' she mumbled as a tear ran down her cheek. 'Locked in here with the Noxian general and he tells me to calm down…'<p>

'Just shut up,' he grunted. 'Go to sleep or something, you're too uptight. Morning will come soon enough. Then you can leave and fight another battle, or go home back to your beloved Demacia.' He spit out the last word as if it was a curse and she was scared to say anything else after that.

x x x

Lux tugged on her boots and took them off. They had been in here for half an hour now, neither one of them saying anything. She didn't want to make the first move to talk, plus she was still pretty tired from the match. Maybe sleeping wasn't such a bad idea after all. But who knows what he'd to do her if she wasn't paying attention. No one could stop him from killing her in here… She wondered if that was why he stayed. He could've left her in here by herself if he'd wanted to.

She shivered as she noticed it got colder in the room. Everyone was always sweaty after the matches, so they didn't bother heating up the rooms. But now she felt her body become colder. She rubbed her arms and looked up at Darius, who was still sitting in the same spot. His eyes met hers and she let out a sigh.

'I am cold,' she confessed.

He shrugged and mumbled something, but she didn't hear it.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing.'

'Just tell me already, looks like we're going to be locked up together for a while longer anyway,' she said, trying to lighten the mood, but instead she realized that it probably turned the opposite way.

'Don't tell me what to do. I said your body is tiny and the sweat cooled down so that's why you're cold now.'

She nodded. 'Probably.' Then she looked up at him. 'Do you think I am weak? After what you said today? About you growing up on the streets and me being spoiled?'

He didn't say anything for about a minute, which made her regret that she asked. Apparently no matter what would happen in here, he would always be in charge. Somehow she wasn't scared, but in the back of her mind she heard her brother's voice, telling her to be afraid. _Never trust Noxians, Luxanna_.

'You're not weak. In the first part of the match today you showed me some good skills.' Again his deep voice did something to the lower part of her stomach.

'Really?' That sounded more excited than planned, she thought right after she said it.

'That is until you screwed up towards the end of the match.'

'Thanks,' she sighed. 'You were just too strong, I guess.' She covered her mouth in surprise. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

'What? That I am too strong? I know that.' A confident smirk was on his face again and she wanted to smack it off.

'Demacians aren't allowed to show weakness, or say anyone is stronger than them. And I am especially not allowed to be in here with you.'

'What else are you not allowed to do? You're twenty-two, for god's sake,' he grunted. 'One would think you could decide about your own life.'

Her mouth fell open. How did he know her age? 'I- I can't. I can't decide anything. I have been a puppet my whole life,' she then admitted. 'They've trained me, forced me into everything that made me the person I am now… Just a puppet. I am useful to Demacia, that's all. I was their only daughter, and they needed me to make them proud with my gift…' She pulled up her knees and shivered again.

Suddenly she felt a cloth fell on her head, it draped down her back. It was heavy and warm, and she looked up at Darius to see he had taken of his cape and thrown it around her from across the room. With tear-filled eyes she looked up at him. 'Thank you,' she whispered gratefully. 'Won't you be cold now?'

'I'm never cold.'

'Oh. I should've expected that…' A slight smile appeared on her face when she looked at him. He wasn't so bad after all. He was a Noxian, but he wasn't the worst.

'Next time don't let me distract you in a match.'

She jumped up and pulled the cape tighter around her, startled by what he'd just said. 'What?'

'I saw the way you looked at me. Don't deny it.'

In an attempt to defend herself she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was too shocked to say anything. The smirk on his face was back and she wanted to scream but all she could do was stare at him. Those green eyes, the manly jawline, the thick black hair… and she wondered what was under all that armor…

'No!' she yelled. 'I am from Demacia!' She tucked a light blond strand of hair behind her ear in attempt to get it away from her face so she could look at him better. 'Don't you dare tell me I was distracted by you!'

'Don't tell me what to do, lady,' he warned her again. 'And I can, because it's true.'

She closed her eyes. 'Why do you have to be so…'

'Mean?' he laughed. His laugh sounded like a waterfall coming down a cliff. She wanted to take a shower in that waterfall – forever. It was the stupidest comparison she'd ever made in her head, but it just was the only way to describe the feeling.

'What are you doing to me?' she yelled. Her voice cracked halfway and made it into a high pitched scream. 'Are you trying to lure me in so you can kill me when I am at my weakest? Just tell me already!' She took a breath. 'Oh wait, you're going to tell me that I can't tell you what to do.'

'You're getting the hang of how I like to do things,' he nodded. 'And what makes you think I am luring you in? Have I done anything disgraceful, or said anything that made you feel like that?' When she didn't respond, he added: 'I don't think so.'

She walked to the door and channeled her magic on the lock once again, now that she had a little bit more charged again. It didn't work – of course.

'Do you hate me?' The words escaped her mouth before she noticed.

'Can you just stop talking for a second?' he responded. 'I am trying to get through the night here, and I don't want to hear you talk for every second of it.' He stood up, for the first time in almost an hour. She watched as he took off his armor, only leaving him in a loose leather pair of pants and a tank top. His big muscles were slightly glistening in the fading light. There was only one window in the roof, and she saw it was getting dark. She knew the moon would come out tonight – Diana was never able to shut up about it. So hopefully the light wouldn't completely fade.

Her body started to warm up from the warmth of the cape and she noticed that the sight of his muscular body helped with that too… She inhaled the smell of his cape. _Pine trees and iron..._

All of a sudden she remembered something and she slapped herself against the forehead for not remembering sooner. She threw an orb of light to the ceiling that stayed there, sparkling and lighting up the room just enough to be able to see each other clearly. Then she sat back down on the floor, satisfied.

'You only thought of that just now?' Darius grinned. 'Man, you're quite something.'

She shrugged. 'Guess no denying it now that I was distracted by you.'

'I know.'

'You know everything, don't you, mister Noxus? You know you don't even have to kill me to prove me that you're stronger than me! You even know you're stronger than my brother and everyone in Demacia if you had to face them one on one. Killing me would just be too easy to prove that, wouldn't it? Taking out an ordinary mage, in a reviewing room of the League – there's no respect in that!'

'Quite smart too, I see.' He looked down as he flexed his muscles. They were still shiny and she wondered how he was sweating so much. Maybe because he only took off the armor just now and had been wearing it for over three hours – she wouldn't be surprised if he'd worn it all day, just because he could.

She threw her light wand to the wall, where his axe was standing. She wanted to let go of her weapon, she wanted to just be able to relax. He wouldn't kill her, she knew that now. But that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt her… Still she stood by her decision to let go of her light wand. The moment it touched his axe, it started to get out of balance and fell down on the floor, on top of her wand.

'Oops,' she mumbled as she looked at him with big blue eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't get mad. That same axe had pierced through her today like she was a piece of cheesecake – that's how Garen always had called her when they were kids and they were fighting each other. She still thought it was stupid. But when Darius' axe had cut her up so easily today, she saw that there was some truth in it; she was weak and squishy.

'Get over here,' he demanded. Her trembling legs wouldn't work, but the look in his eyes told her that she had to do what he said. With all her strength she pushed herself up and walked towards him. He seemed to be even more handsome when she got closer, but she stopped herself from thinking there. Why did she always have to make everything so difficult? She was from Demacia, she had to do what she was told. She couldn't be here. But now that she was, there was no way of escaping, no matter what she wanted. And she wasn't even quite sure what she wanted at this moment… Part of her wanted to escape, but another part of her wanted to stay here with this man.

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly. 'For making your axe fall.' She stopped when she was a couple of feet away from him, scared to get closer.

'You know how dangerous that axe is, right?' he looked her dead in the eye and she saw something she didn't quite get.

'Yes I know, I've felt it go through my bones a couple of times today…' she said, trying to lighten the mood. Which she always tried to. She was known for being optimistic, positive and always doing the right things for Demacia, but that was because they forced her to be that person. Underneath all that, she craved to be free.

'You threw down my axe, plus you still didn't properly congratulate me,' he said. 'Get closer, Crownguard. Now. Or I'll get my axe and pull you in.'

_What is he planning on doing?_ she thought as she took a step in his direction. He was sitting down, but even sitting down he was so huge that their heads were at the same height. His muscles twitched, like he wanted to move, but he stayed still while looking at her. She took another step in his direction.

'Look at me,' he commanded her. She did.

The look she saw in his eyes made her wonder why she was defending Demacia when Noxus looked like this… Her knees were touching his as she stood in front of him.

'Now congratulate me properly.' His eyes didn't let go of hers and she felt a heat build up in her stomach, one she never felt before. When she realized what he wanted, it only got worse. Did he really want her to do what she thought he did? Or else it would be very awkward – and maybe her death. But she had to do it - heck, she wanted to do it.

She leaned in; his intense green eyes still locking with her bright blue ones. She saw his muscular face, his stubble, his pitch-black hair, his battle scars… When his face was an inch away from hers, she closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. Her hands rested on his thighs as she kissed him carefully, but tenderly. He didn't kiss her back. The feeling of his chapped but soft lips against hers made her body heat up even more.

When she pulled away, she whispered: 'Congratulations on your victory, general Darius.'

He didn't respond.

For a second she feared for her life, even though earlier she'd been sure he wouldn't kill her. But instead he looked at her and mumbled something. His voice was so deep that she didn't hear what he said, so she looked at him.  
>'Was this what you meant by congratulating you 'properly'?' she whispered. Her body didn't respond to her anymore, her voice didn't even work with her.<p>

'Who told you to stop?' he grunted then, and she realized that was what he was mumbling a second ago. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in again, smashing her lips with his. A hot shiver went down her spine as he pressed her body against his own, kissing her with all the strength that he had. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips kissed her like he hadn't had anything to drink in forever – and she was water.

She never wanted this night to end… the way he made her feel was something she had never felt in her life. His stubble scratched across her cheeks as he went down to kiss her neck. He threw off the cape she was wearing and took his time to make his mark on her body. She gasped as she felt him suck on her skin. 'Darius…' she whispered.

He let go and looked her in her eyes, his hands holding her waist tightly. His grip was firm, and she was happy that he held her, or else she would've fallen to the ground because her muscles refused to work. Never in her life she felt so… alive…

It was as if he'd realized what he'd done, because his mouth fell open for a second and his hands let her go. 'I kissed a Demacian… NO!' he screamed. 'Noxus! How can I ever be respected again?!' He stood up and started walking through the room, his hands in his hair.

Lux fell to the ground, still shaking. 'Well, same here,' she whispered.

'What?'

'Same here!' she yelled back. 'I kissed a Noxian! And not just anyone, I kissed the most powerful warrior of all Runeterra and I… I wanted it…' she shuddered.

Ignoring her, he kept on ranting. 'I should feel guilty, I betrayed my people! How can I be respected if I don't even feel guilty about kissing this Crownguard? What the hell is wrong with me? I've been the most loyal to Noxus, out of everyone! EVERYONE!' His voice sounded like thunder.

'Nobody has to find out,' she then mumbled. 'We can keep secrets… I see the way Garen looks at Katarina… and the way she looks at him… A Demacian and a Noxian… But they've never told anyone… And everyone is too blind to see it.'

He stopped walking. 'Then why do you see it?'

'Because I don't care about stupid Demacia! I want to see people for who they are, not where they are born! And when I see those two, I see how they are held back by their stupid states and it makes me angry! And here I am, with you, and no man has ever made me feel this way – but I can't do anything! I can't be with you! Why? Because of my stupid state! My stupid parents! I want to be free, I want to be me, not just a Demacian royal girl who can't do shit!'

He grinned. 'I didn't know you could curse.'

'Well, welcome to reality. Luxanna Crownguard hates her family and home state and she feels like getting a drink now.' She shuddered and put her arms around her knees. 'Sorry for talking so much. Again.'

'I'm getting used to it.' He then stood in front of her and she looked up at him, towering above her. 'What did you say about how you felt just now?'

'What?'

'You said: "Here I am with you…" and then you said something right after.'

'I don't know,' she shrugged. 'I don't remember everything I say – it'd be too much to keep track of.'

'You said no man has ever made you feel this way. Is that true?'

_Oh, so that's were he's going with this…_ She blushed and buried her face in her hands. She already felt so weak, why did he have to expose even more?

'Look at me,' he commanded. He saw her red face and pulled her up on her shoulders, which didn't seem to take him any effort. 'Is it true?'

'Yes…' she sighed. 'The way you make me feel is completely new to me… You're just so…'

'So… what?'

'Manly, I think,' she confessed, turning her face away from him, scared to see his reaction. He didn't respond again for a while and she was still too embarrassed to look at him. Her heart was beating like a drum, she could hear it echoing in her head.

Then she felt one of his strong hands on her behind and another one on her back, lifting her up and carrying her to the side of the room. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her so deeply that she thought she would light on fire right then and there. His body was heavy against hers, it pressed all the air out of her. She let out a small moan as his tongue explored her mouth and claimed its territory.

When they took a pause to breathe, she looked at him shyly. She wanted to say something, but no words could describe how he made her feel.

It was like he knew, because he leaned in again to kiss her again, more tender this time. It was a side of him she didn't even know he had, and it made him even more attractive to her – and she didn't think that was possible. The most deadly man of Noxus, the general who had shown victory over so many tribes already, the muscular soldier… he was kissing her. He held her up in his arms with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her lips kissed him all over his face, tracing every scar. 'So beautiful,' she murmured as she found his lips again and they kissed each other passionately.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard an alarm bell ring, but she ignored it. If this was how he wanted to play it before killing her; it was worth it. She would die in peace.

He clicked off her light pieces of chest armor and threw them to the side. Her loincloth followed right after, leaving her in skintight dark blue leggings and a shirt. She had taken off her gloves and boots earlier, they were now on the bottom of the pile of armor.

'Please,' she begged, her arms tightening around him.

His hands straddled her waist and hips, it made her curl up against his chest.

'Please what?' he asked with a hoarse voice.

'Please take me… Make me yours, Darius…' Her hands fondled under his tank top and she touched the muscles on his stomach. They were well-toned and she admired the strength of his body. Her face turned red as she looked up at him, realizing what she'd just asked. She'd asked from the Noxian general to make her, a Demacian young woman, his. _How screwed up is that…_

'That wouldn't be a good idea, would it… Sorry… This is all so screwed up…' she sighed.

He took her away from the wall and kneeled down on the floor, her legs still wrapped around him. He laid her down and she looked up at him. The cold floor didn't even bother her, because the man on top of her radiated so much heat that it made up for everything.

'Nobody has to find out,' he whispered, repeating her words from earlier.  
>She blushed. He took her arms and put them above her head, his hands sliding under her shirt, taking it off. She arched her back to make it easier for him. She wasn't wearing anything under that layer anymore – too much hassle for the battles, and she never thought anybody would find out…<p>

He gasped audibly when her shirt hit the floor and he looked at her body. Without saying anything, he unwrapped her legs from around him, grabbed her leggings and pulled them off too, leaving her completely naked.

'Well,' he grumbled, 'we both hate your parents, but they did a damn good job on bringing you into this world.' His rough hands touched her stomach, making trails with his fingers, leaving her breathless. She felt his skin touch her breasts and carefully, but still powerful, he made sure he addressed her sensitive spots and she moaned, her body tingling from all the new sensations she felt. 'Oh God…'

When she looked up, he was naked too. How did he do that? she wondered. His hands hadn't left her skin for one second… Her eyes wandered over his muscular body and she gasped when she saw his manhood. It made her body fire up even more, even though she wasn't sure it would fit.

'You've never done this before, haven't you, lady Crownguard?' he whispered in her ear. She shivered in anticipation. 'No…'

He hesitated for a second while breathing loudly.  
>'Are you sure you want this?' His green eyes looked at her, making her even surer of what she wanted. She pulled his face down and kissed him eagerly, he responded and ground against her forcefully, making her lose breath. When her lips let him go, she knew he still expected an answer - he actually wanted her permission, something that wasn't like him.<p>

'Yes... Unless you don't want –'

She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt him slide into her with full force. Her body was so ready for him that she yelped in surprise from the ecstasy she felt. For a second she felt something stinging, but it wasn't for too long. And she was used to some pain after all… Especially from him, since that match today. His eyes didn't let go of hers as he started to move within her.  
>She felt the pleasure in her body rise from the sensitive spots he touched deep within her and she let out one moan after the other. 'So… good…' she whimpered. Her hands caressed his toned stomach, his arms and his shoulders. She saw him close his eyes for a second which made her body heat up even more, knowing that she did this to him.<p>

Before she knew it, the feelings inside her rose to the top, making her body contract in waves of pleasure. 'Darius… oh…' she moaned while her body was shaking in his hands - and that was enough to send him over the edge too. She felt him pulsating inside her, but he kept looking at her intensely, which made her blush. This was all so new to her, but she was happy she experienced all this with the manliest man she could ever imagine...

Out of breath, she looked at him. He didn't have trouble breathing – but oh well, what do you expect from such a well-trained general… His face looked content, even more than the way he looked after a victory over a battle. She smiled genuinely and let her hand touch his face.

'Oh…' she cried out as he started moving inside her again. Her nails dug into his shoulder.

'I am not done with you yet, Luxanna Crownguard,' he mumbled in her ear. 'We have the whole night and I am not planning on sleeping. I've only just started.'

She could only nod because the pleasure was taking her over again. This man wasn't taking any orders; he only did what he wanted. And he wanted her. She felt his strength and remembered when she first saw him today. She'd seen him before during battles of course, and around the league facilities, but it was like she saw him for the first time today. He had entered the League two years later than her, and everyone looked up to him – he was strength itself. And this strength was now taking control of her body. And she loved it. She had never felt all these sensations before... Her sweat mingled with his as his abs slid across her stomach.

'I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you three years ago,' he grunted suddenly as he pushed into her over and over again. Another gasp left her mouth as she realized what he'd just said. He had wanted her for that long?

'But… but… I am from Demaciaa-aa-aah!' her words became a strangled moan when he started moving faster.

'Exactly. I wanted to claim you as my territory.' His deep voice that was next to her ear again gave her another warm shiver down her spine. His lips found hers and he kissed her, marking her as his once again. She realized he'd just told her that he wanted her as some kind of prize, but she didn't care. Even if he did, he had waited for her approval before he did anything to satisfy that urge… And he had her approval. Heck, she'd never approved more of anything in her life than this, right here right now.

'And you're mine now…' he whispered. His mouth found hers again and they got lost in another deep kiss. His hands went all over her body, caressing it and again making sure all sensitive spots were taken care of. The heat built up inside her and she felt her body reach its climax again. Her legs clamped around him as she shuddered in his arms.

'Good girl,' he murmured when he let go of the kiss. It made her face heat up and she looked away. His hands didn't let go of her body and she looked back at him when she felt him release his seed inside her again, closing his eyes. They knew a bond was formed between them, no matter what would happen after this night.

x x x

The next morning the lights turned back on. Lux opened her eyes and for a second she forgot where she was. Then she remembered everything that had happened during the night and she turned on her other side to see the Noxian general laying next to her, looking at her. He was fully dressed up in his armor, while she was still naked. Embarrassed, she jumped up and collected her clothes, putting them on quickly. Her whole body was sore.  
>She was happy there was a toilet next to the room, so they had been able to clean everything up. Her face flushed a bright red when she thought about all the things he'd done to her...<p>

The whole night they had made love to each other. Over and over again. When they would take a break, they talked about their pasts and the battles. She had gotten more and more respect for him, and he seemed to respect her more too. She had only slept for about two hours because Darius saw how exhausted she was so he had insisted on her getting some rest. But he hadn't slept – he had watched her bare body sleep against his until it was time to get dressed again.

He had his grin still on his face when she turned around and put on her tight shirt. He was leaning down on one arm. 'What are you looking at?' she laughed.

'You're mine now - never forget that. That body right there – all mine.'

She blushed. 'Oh trust me, I know. I can barely walk.'

'And even when you can walk normally again… weeks, months, years after this… you will still be mine.'

She clicked on her chest armor and walked up to him, put her legs around him and sat down on the lower part of his body. His arms were around her right away as he pulled her into one last, long kiss. She knew she would remember the taste of this man forever, no matter what would happen. They heard noises from down the hallways and they let go and got up, both reluctant. Lux took down her orb from the ceiling and detonated it, leaving a small shimmer of light compressed into her hands. She took one of the tiny bottles she still had left from the battle from yesterday from the pocket in her loin cloth and put the light in the little flask. 'Here. Keep it,' she whispered while she put the bottle in his hands. His large hands closed around hers. Then he took the bottle and put it under his shoulder armor, where no one would be able to see it.

She knew he got what he'd wanted for a long time. So did she. But neither one of them seemed to be at ease with the way this ended.

'I think,' Darius grumbled, 'that I need to do this more often to make you remember that you, Luxanna Crowguard, are still mine. In honor of Noxus.' He lifted an eyebrow and looked determined.

She smiled, cheeks red. 'How about…' she started, 'every time you and I are against each other in a battle – it doesn't have to be in the same lane… I stay a little longer to congratulate you?'

'Unless you win,' he smirked. That possibility didn't even cross her mind yet. He was so strong… But of course it was a battle in teams, so his team could have a bad day…

'Then will you stay?' she whispered.

'Don't tell me what to do.'

She giggled and thought about all the times he'd said that to her. 'I didn't even tell you…'

'I'll stay.'

x x x

A voice proclaimed that she was summoned for a battle in five minutes. She grabbed her light wand, ran out the door – which finally unlocked - and ran towards her team.

'You're running kind of clumsy today,' Jinx laughed when she saw Lux arriving in the summoner's room. 'And your hair is all over the place... You look like you just had sex.'

She blushed and slapped the blue-haired gunner, who had a big grin on her face. Nervously she tried to put the loose strands of hair back into place and readjusted her headband. The girl looked at her with one blue eyebrow lifted. 'I am right, aren't I?'

Lux laughed. 'Shut up, Jinx. You're crazy.'

'You think I'm crazy? You should see my sister!' And before Lux knew it, Jinx went blabbering on about her rockets and her sister. At the same time the voice announced that Darius had been summoned for a battle. Lux did a step back and through the window she saw Darius leaving the reviewing lounge. His manly torso turned around, he looked back at her and she saw the slight smirk on his face as she stared at him. The characteristic smirk. The mighty Noxian general… He had wanted her. All along. She wondered why he wanted to claim her as his territory when he wasn't even able to tell anyone about it… Apparently it was just for himself. And she was fine with that. _Never been more fine with anything in my life... _

_'_NOXUS!' they heard from down the hallway.

'Damn, that Noxian general can scream,' Poppy complained. 'Doesn't he have anything better to do?'

Lux' skin tingled. 'He does,' she muttered under her breath.

'What?' the yordle asked while she leaned on her hammer, fiddling with one of her big pigtails.

'Nothing...' Another shiver went down Lux' back when she thought about his hands on her body earlier that night...

She wondered when she'd have to fight against him again. Somehow she had the feeling it would be soon. Very, very soon...

His axe would cut her up again, he would kill her, he would win every time they would face each other one on one. But even if they didn't, even if Lux or someone else carried her team to victory, even if he lost, she knew that after the battles, when the doors would lock…  
>He'd stay.<p>

And he did just that.


End file.
